


Boy in the Bubble

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Gen, Nosebleed, Unsympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: Virgil comes home late with a nosebleed. It's bad enough being the New Kid, but can't he get through his first day without being someone's target?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, why isn't there a symbol for an enemy relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Boy in the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS. HEED THE TAGS. HEED THE TAGS.
> 
> Title from Alec Benjamin's song of the same name!!

**_It was 6:48 I was walking home_ **

**_Stepped to the gate and I'm all alone_ **

**_I had chicken on the plate but the food was cold_ **

**_Then I covered up my face so that no one knows_ **

**_I didn't want trouble_ **

**_I'm the boy in the bubble_ **

**_But then came trouble_ **

Virgil Sanders walked home slowly. His head was tilted up to try and keep his nose from bleeding on his hoodie. No one was around to see him, so he made it inside without confrontation before making it to the kitchen to put paper towels up his nose and check on the leftovers his dad had left. Cold chicken under tinfoil wrap. He covered it back up and went into the living room.

**_When my mom walked into the living room_ **

**_She said boy you gotta tell me what they did to you_ **

**_I said you don't wanna know the things that I had to do_ **

**_She said son you gotta tell me why you're black and blue_ **

Patton was home half an hour later. “Virgil?” His face appeared in the living room doorway. “Virgil— oh my god,” he hurried over and cupped Virgil’s face in his hands. “Virgie, what happened?!”

Virgil tilted his head back towards the TV. “Nothing. It’s not important.”

Patton grabbed the remote and turned off the reruns of Parks and Rec. “Kiddo, are the other kids picking on you? Because we know Mr. Picani from the office. We could talk to him.”

“Dad,” Virgil’s voice was soft. “It’s fine. I don’t care.”

Patton’ brow was furrowed as he ran a thumb over Virgil’s bruised cheek. “Can you at least tell me what happened?”

Virgil sighed.

**_I said I didn't want trouble_ **

**_I'm the boy in the bubble_ **

**_But then came trouble_ **

_ ”Look, man,” Virgil backed up. “I don’t want trouble.” _

_ “I don’t want twouble,” Remus Duke-Prince mimicked, laughing. “Fuckin’ prissy city boy. Ever been in a fight?” _

_ “Yeah,” Virgil backed up even further, almost tripping. “Big ass guys. Sent them home crying t’ mama.” _

_ “My ass,” Remus shoved him. Virgil hit the concrete. _

**_And my heart was pumping_ **

**_Chest was screaming_ **

**_Mind was running_ **

**_Air was freezing_ **

**_Put my hands up_ **

**_Put my hands up_ **

Patton frowned. “Has no one reported this Remus kid?”

“They won’t do anything about it. Remus has a record, they can’t stop him anymore.”

“And his parents?”

“No clue. Not like they’ve ever tried to stop it.”

**_I told this kid I'm ready for a fight_ **

**_Punch my face_ **

**_Do it 'cause I like the pain_ **

**_Every time you curse my name_ **

**_I know you want the satisfaction_ **

**_That's not going to happen_ **

**_Knock me out_ **

**_Kick me when I'm on the ground_ **

**_It's only going to let you down_ **

**_I'm the lightning and the thunder_ **

**_You're the one that suffers_ **

_ Virgil’s head hit the concrete. He groaned and sat up to find Remus already leaning over him. “Pussy.” _

_ “Only pussy’s the one beating up a kid half his size.” A sneaker digging into his ribs. “Alright, fine, I’m getting up.” _

**_Well I squared him up with my chest exposed_ **

**_He threw a quick left hook_ **

**_And it broke my nose_ **

**_I had thick red blood running down my clothes_ **

**_And a sick sick look 'cause I liked it though_ **

_ He struggled out of his bag, got up again, and stood up straight with his hands out in front of him like the boxers on TV. Remus ignored all of that and punched him in the nose so hard Virgil hit the ground again, seeing stars. He put a hand against his nose and it came away red. Virgil smiled and almost chuckled. _

_ “Freak,” Remus frowned and prodded him with his foot again. _

**_I said I didn't want trouble_ **

**_I'm the boy in the bubble_ **

**_But then came trouble_ **

**_And my heart was pumping_ **

**_Chest was screaming_ **

_ Virgil’d taken enough hits to knock out anyone else. He stayed on the ground, out of breath and bruised all over. _

_ “You dead, pussy?” The same foot kicking his ribs every time he stayed down for more than a couple seconds. _

_ “You used…” long breath in “…pussy. Already.” _

_ “Dipshit.” A solid kick to the ribs. “Get out of here before I kill you.” _

_ “Gladly.” Virgil staggered to his feet, grabbed his bag, and ran out as fast as he could with his ribs feeling like they did. _

**_Mind was running_ **

**_Air was freezing_ **

**_Put my hands up_ **

**_Put my hands up_ **

**_I told this kid I'm ready for a fight_ **

“So, yeah.” Virgil summed up. “I dunno if my nose is broken.”

“Oh, love,” Patton pulled Virgil into a hug. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. Remus sounds like he needs a long talk with the principal. “

“Yeah,” Virgil mumbled into his neck. 

———o0o———

**_It's 6:48 he's walking home_ **

**_With the blood on his hand from my broken nose_ **

Remus Duke-Prince walked home slowly. He wiped his bloodstained hands on the neighborhood’s plants before listening to the door of the trailer. 

**_But like every other day he was scared to go_ **

**_Back to his house_ **

**_Because his pop was home_ **

He opened the door slowly. “Hey, Dad.”

Romulus Duke glared at him blearily, a whiskey bottle in his hand and some bullshit fake news station running on TV. “Where’ve you been.”

“Football practice.” He’d quit football practice weeks ago.

**_Drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles_ **

**_Just looking for trouble_ **

“Hm.” Romulus looked back at the TV. “Getting good grades?”

“Yeah.” He tried on his tests, but he had 8 Cs and 2 Ds.

“So if I call the school, they won’t say you’ve been a lazy shit?”

“Yeah.” Romulus had only ever called the school once. Remus still had scars.

“Good.” He grunted and turned back to the TV. “Dinner’s on the table.”

He knew it was reheated TV dinners. “Thanks.” Remus moved towards the bathroom, dropping his bag by the table. 

**_Well there's no excuse for the things he did_ **

**_But there's a lot at home that he's dealing with_ **

**_Because he's dad's been drunk since he was a kid_ **

**_And I hope one day he'll say to him_ **

**_Put down those bubbles_ **

**_And that buckle_ **

**_And this broken bubble_ **


End file.
